Frozen Valley
Frozen Valley is a Halo Wars multiplayer map.http://www.halowars.com/forums/permalink/451842/454925/ShowThread.aspx#454925 Summary Frozen Valley is a large 3v3 map in Halo Wars. The map is situated on nuclear-winter Harvest, with mountain ranges splitting up the map. Plenty of building sites can be found on this map and a Forerunner Spire of Healing is found in the center of the map. Strategies *Vehicles dominate this map up and down. Mobility is key. A group of locked down Cobras can essentially lock down a mountain pass, making it impassible. Expect to use your leader teleport/Pelican/ODST drop a lot to hit the enemy in the rear. As Cutter, try to place an Elephant in the middle Healing Spire as quickly as possible to secure one of the most important locations on the map. Scarabs are also very effective and good to use on this map as it has many large mountains and hills which only the scarab and air units can reach. *If using a member of the Covenant, using a leader as a one man army can be very effective if used correctly on this map, keeping a large force to defend your central base you can send a full upgraded leader to damage the enemy forces as best as possible, then either "Leader Recalling" him or simply moving him to the Spire of Healing for a free health recharge, this saves the need for Engineers or needing to be healed by a UNSC allies Healing Ring. This tactic often works best as the Arbiter as being in rage mode means he is more difficult to hit and can therefore do more damage before being forced to retreat. *Use a healing unit or repair ring on a unit already being healed by the Spire of Healing to temporarily double the healing process. This is useful on units that take time to heal, such as the Scarab. *ODST's can be useful on this map as well due to their low cost, ability to be dropped onto specific parts of the battlefield and usefulness in holding reactors and sniper towers. The quick cooldown of their RPG's are not to be taken lightly either. Combined with the other Spirit of Fire abilities they can quickly drive back most A.I. controlled vehicle and infantry attacks (any difficulty) as well as quickly destroy the main enemy base structure (even shielded ones if at least 20 squads fire their RPG's simultaneously), taking all build pad structures with it. They perform this task quicker than massed HAWK's (not including travel time to target), especially if backed up by two Spartans in Cobras and one in a Wolverine (or vice versa depending on enemy units). Trivia *Frozen Valley and Barrens are the only levels in Halo Wars to feature the Forerunner Spire of Healing. *On this map, luck determines which two players will have a tactical advantage by having their default base near a Forerunner Bonus Reactor. *On 3v3 Party Teams many players use teamwork to share the Bonus Reactor in order to research their higher Tech required upgrades. This is a very useful tactic as it means a Covenant player no longer needs to research the Age of Reclamation, and a UNSC player no longer needs to build a fourth Reactor or upgrade two. Gallery File:FrozenVal.png|A strategic map of Frozen Valley. Sources Category:Halo Wars Multiplayer Maps